gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Artemis
The Gundam Artemis is a Gunpla appearing in the Gundam Breaker Mobile video game. It is piloted by the game's Protagonist in the story. Technology & Combat Characteristics A high performance custom Gunpla based on the GX-9900 Gundam X and ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. Although its performance and maneuverability is high, it is difficult to control. Armaments ;*CIWS :Head-mounted vulcans dealing light damage to opponents. In-game, it temporarily lowers stats. ;*Breast Beam Vulcan :Chest-mounted beam vulcan guns. When used, the Artemis sweeps its torso around, dealing light damage at enemies within a 90-degree angle ;*"Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerang :The Gundam Artemis has two "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs stored on its shoulders. ;*"Arondight" Beam Sword :An anti-ship sword similar to the one used by the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. In the hands of the Protagonist, instead of charging its opponent with the blade, he instead can swing it around in a circle, striking anyone within his range. ;*Beam Rifle :A handheld beam projectile weapon. Despite resembling the Shield Buster Rifle of the GX-9900 Gundam X, it does not seem to be able to convert into a shield. ;*"Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannon :Hand-mounted beam cannons similar to the ones used by the Destiny Gundam. Unlike the versions used by the Destiny Gundam, these are able to fire powerful bursts of energy capable of heavily damaging opponents without having to get close to them. ;*Satellite Cannon :A powerful beam cannon similar to those used by the Gundam X. Despite having a handle to hold it, the Gundam Artemis is shown to be capable of firing the weapon without needing to grab hold of it. Special Equipment & Features ;*Satellite System History The Gundam Artemis is a special Gunpla won by the Protagonist and given to Sana Miyama for placing first in the Gunpla Guerrilla Battle event. Sana built it but kept it a secret until the Gunpla National Tournament. According to Masayoshi Ono, the Gunpla flies like a rocket but is very unbalanced. Touma Aizen chews out Sana for using the Gunpla during her fight with Yuri Ichinose, causing them to lose a match. When the Protagonist wants to challenge Rindo Kuzunoha, Sana surrenders the Artemis to him, his skill allowing him to defeat Rindo. Picture Gallery Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 01.jpg|Face Close up (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 02.jpg|In catapult (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 03.jpg|Charging (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 04.jpg|Fighting with Code ϕ (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 05.jpg|Fighting Mobile Armor (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 07.jpg|Activating Satellite System (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 08.jpg|Preparing to fire Satellite Cannon (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 09.jpg|Firing Satellite Cannon (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 10.jpg|Close up (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 11.jpg|With game's protagonist (Trailer) Gundam Artemis (Trailer) 12.jpg Gundam Artemis (Model).jpg|Complete in-game model Gunpla Notes & Trivia *In Gundam Breaker Mobile, players can unlock this Gunpla in one of two ways: either rolling individual parts through the Friend Points Capsules as a 1% drop or obtaining a set of the complete Gunpla upon reaching Chapter 4-7 as an in-game achievement. *Despite the line-art and the animated trailer showing the Gundam Artemis using the Satellite Cannon, the actual in-game Back part does not come with a Satellite Cannon. However, you can obtain the Gundam X backpack part through 003 Premium Material exchange. References External Links